Silent Agreement
by AnimalCops
Summary: The one day of the year that both sides silently agree not to fight. We can daydream in our trenches of turkey, warm apple pies, and the heat of a nice fireplace. Too bad we're stuck in war and too bad I'm sent out on patrol. Happy XemSai Day


_**A/N from A.C.: War AU for XemSai day! Wheeeeee~ Not any specific war, mind you. Probably WWI-ish 'cause that's one of my favorite things to learn about~ More specifically, Paschendale! Which is where the mud thing comes from, because in Paschendale, soldiers would actually sink into the mud and drown.**_

It's Christmas… The one day that all of us silently agree to stop fighting. No shots are fired today, and no one is killed. We silently agree to put a day out that we can all relax and not worry about getting killed in our sleep or while hurrying to the latrines. Today we can daydream in our trenches of happy moments and family gatherings… warm turkey dinners and hot apple pies…

This single day is the only one that we soldiers all give our unspoken pact. We all understand that Christmas day is the one that we don't fight on.

Though, a few of us were still sent out on patrol, like I was.

Not that I mind much if I get sent out on patrol. I mean, what's the big deal? It's not like we can celebrate Christmas with our family. Just other soldiers in a dirty, filthy trench.

I ran a hand in my muddy hair and sighed. It was so foggy I could barely see ten feet in front of me. I don't know how they could attack us in this condition. The other army's trenches weren't even that far from our own, and they had people out on patrol too. I keep seeing lights through the fog. The moving light catches my attention and I start to go toward it, making sure to keep my rifle ready if the person decides to attack.

The light fades and the fog is getting worse, I can't see anything anymore. I cautiously keep walking forward, whispering softly in the dark, "Hello..? Hello..?"

A voice echoes back at me, "Who's there?"

I crept closer to where the light disappeared, trying not to slip on the muddy ground from last night's storm. This was No-Man's-Land after all; one wrong step and you could drown in the mud. A fate that a few of my friends have met. I keep my rifle close and my eyes trained forward. "Hello..? Can you still hear me..?"

I hear the echoed voice again, "Help..!"

I walked faster, pushing back the thought of being careful for wanting to help whoever called for help. They sounded scared, and by the Gods, no one should be asking for help on Christmas day. But in the back of my mind I can't keep away the fact that this person might be an enemy. I need to focus on keeping myself safe because of that of course.

I let out a shocked yelp as the ground gave out beneath me. I plummeted down in a muddy, caved in foxhole. Damn fog! I couldn't even see it!

I pathetically tried to climb back up the wall, only succeeding in sending more mud onto the ground.

A shaky voice spoke up from the darkness of the foxhole... Or muddy death pit... Whatever you want to call it. "You fell in..."

"No shit, Sherlock. How are we supposed to get out?" I held my rifle out so the barrel was aimed at the source of the voice.

"I don't know..." he whispered softly, he moved forward into the light. His skin was a tan color, caked in mud. His hair was muddy too, little patches of silver shining through. His amber colored eyes were bright against his skin. "M- My name's Xemnas... What's yours?"

Damn it, his uniform was too filthy to tell which side he's on, "My name is Saix."

"C- Can I ask how old you are, Saix..?"

He acts scared like a Cadet. Sure, he's looking down the barrel of my rifle, but that's for my own safety. "I am twenty-three. You?"

He nodded, "I am too. Were you sent out on patrol..?" 

"Yes, I was." I responded curtly.

"Okay…" He looked down at the thin layer of mud, obviously uncomfortable with this situation. "Could you at least put the r- rifle down? I don't have any weapons…"

My eyes narrowed and I lowered my weapon just a bit. "Why should I? I don't know the way your group works. You could have a knife on you for all I know."

"Do you want to s- search me, then?" He stuttered out, meeting my gold eyes with his amber.

There was something in his eyes that sparked desire in my system. I shook it off and headed over to him, crossing the short distance between the two of us. "I do."

He nodded and turned around, putting his hands against the muddy wall and spreading his legs. "Go ahead." He muttered.

I couldn't help the blush that rose to my cheeks as he offered his body like that. I couldn't help the dirty thoughts that crept into my mind. Stepping closer to him, enough to barely press against his back, I patted down his chest, searching for a weapon. My hands traveled lower and I jumped back with a squeak as I felt something hard that was defiantly _not_ a weapon.

Xemnas whirled around, his eyes wide and a bright blush showing through the filth on his cheeks, "I'm so sorry!"

I tried to keep the blush off my own cheeks as I stared at him, "N- No need to be sorry…"

"B- But… I- I… a- and…" He squeaked, shrinking back against the wall of the foxhole/death pit.

I moved closer to him and pressed my body to his, whispering heatedly in his ear, "Does it feel like I care?"

He leaned his head back and let out a low moan, "Oh, god…"

I smirked and nibbled at his neck, ignoring the taste of the dirt and focusing on the taste of his mocha skin. My hands traveled to his hips to hold him in place. By the Gods, it's been much too long. I hate being so far away from my lover. He won't mind me doing this though…

Xemnas lifted his left leg up and wrapped it around my hip. He moaned, "Wait… Wait… Saix…"

I almost snapped at him, but I caught myself and spoke quietly, "What?"

"Sh- Should we really?"

"You want this… I know it… trapped in the army with straight men can be fucking terrible anyway. No sex for years is just torture…" I purred, "I will even let you take me, Xemnas…"

"Really?" His eyes brightened up even more, sparkling with excitement.

"Really." I quickly rid the both of us of our pants; neither of us bothered wearing anything underneath. I tied them together and wrapped them around my rifle, leaning the gun against the wall so they wouldn't get any muddier than they already were.

I turned the two of us and leaned against the muddy wall of the death pit. I pulled him to my chest, rubbing our groins together. We both let out wild moans in response to the _amazing_ friction.

"Come on, Xemnas…" I purred, arching my back toward him, "I need this so bad… You do too… I know it…"

He spits on his hand, "Do you need any prep?"

"No, just fuck me! Please!" I jump up and lock my legs around his hips.

He lets out this breathy, heated moan that makes my cock twitch impatiently. "O- Okay." He spits again, and then rubbed his arousal to give it all the lube he could. Apparently he didn't want to hurt me too bad. He positioned himself at my entrance then with one sudden jerk of his hips he thrust home.

We both cried out each other's names, our backs arching in unison to rub against one another. My arousal was trapped between both of our stomachs and I was moaning loudly. He thrust in and out of me, holding onto my hips for leverage.

"Xemnas! Aaaahh!" I nearly screamed louder than fucking machine gun fire when his cock rammed into my prostate.

He gave a deep moan when my muscles tensed and I clenched around him automatically. "Fuck… Saix…"

I rubbed against his stomach and tried to get him to go inside me deeper as I encouraged him with loud, nearly wailing, moans. "X- Xemnas…! I- I'm not gonna last…!"

"M- Me either…" He grunted deeply, biting down on my neck and slamming into my sweet spot.

That was it. A white flash of light went in front of my vision as I came hard on both of our stomachs and seconds later I felt a liquid heat shoot up inside my body. I slumped forward, unable to control what way my body leaned and Xemnas' legs gave out under the both of us. We fell into the thin layer of mud, not caring how dirty we would get. We were much more focused on how fucking amazing that had felt.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and met his lips in a searing kiss. Our tongues went on automatic as soon as our lips parted. After a few moments of dirty-tongue-dancing Xemnas won and I pulled back for air.

As soon as the oxygen met my lungs, the need for sleep met my mind and I passed out on his chest with one thought in my mind.

_Best patrol EVER._


End file.
